


Lilacs and Leather

by ChocolateCrocodile



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Hip Piercings, Insecurity, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCrocodile/pseuds/ChocolateCrocodile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, Kaneki is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilacs and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request from http://makenstein.tumblr.com/ asking "since you asked for prompts, maybe Uta getting a new piercing or tattoo and Kaneki seeing it for the first time? what/where is it, what does he think, etc?" Hope you guys like it!

Kaneki wraps his arms around Uta’s waist, presses his face in between the taller ghoul’s shoulder blades and breathes in. The scent of leather and lilacs is refreshing and dizzying all the same and Uta is like strong black coffee that wakes Kaneki from his tired daze. However, just as he lets out a relieved sigh, his thumbs brush against something that make him stiffen.

Kaneki’s thumb brushes over the double bumps on either side of Uta’s hips, right along the curve of the V.

Uta doesn’t seem to pay much attention as he works on making them both a cup of coffee but now, coffee is the farthest thing away from Kaneki’s mind. Instead, his fingers shyly wrap around the hem of the black sweater his lover wears and pulls up.

That, makes Uta stop.

The half ghoul is staring down in awe at the double studs on either side of Uta’s hips. Two small metal balls on either side gleam back at him in the morning light, almost teasing him.

“Kaneki-kun?” Uta asks, and Kaneki can hear the tinge of concern in his mate’s voice, but he’s too far gone, staring over Uta’s shoulder at the newest pairs of piercings that adorn Uta’s skin.

And something about it makes Kaneki feel warm, because he knows they are new, that these were made while Uta knew about Kaneki, while they are in a relationship. And that brings a sense of satisfaction rumbling through him.

But Uta has finally realized what his young lover is looking at so intently, and Kaneki feels the older man squirm under Kaneki’s stare,

“Do you like them?” Uta asks, and Kaneki can hear the hope in his voice, it’s so unlike Uta, but Kaneki feels touched that Uta wants him to like his newest set of piercings.

And Kaneki presses a smooch to Uta’s cheek and hums,

“They are perfect”


End file.
